Papeles invertidos Sección Fairy tail
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que en otra dimencion la Dragon Slayer podía ser Lucy y el mago celestial Natsu, y por eso no era extraño que Lucy se colara en el departamento de Natsu, que Gray acosara a Juvia, Jerall amara los dulces o que Laxus fuera un mesero que juntaba a los demás. Bueno sea cual sea el universo Fairy tail siempre estaria lleno de locos magos.


**Fairy tail no me pertenece y no entiendo por qué últimamente subo historias casi todos los días, la inspiración se enamoró de mí o algo así.**

**Esto es un one-shot de cambio de papeles así que disfruten.**

**Papeles invertidos**

En medio de la majestuosa ciudad de fiore se podía observar como varias chicas estaban suspirando embobadas y con la mirada en forma de corazón mientras veían como aquel chico tan hermoso caminaba con una bolsa de compras en su mano leyendo un pequeño libro. Cuando este se detuvo para hacerse el pelo para atrás como todo comercial de shampoo a muchas les salió un intenso derrame nasal y algunos gritos orgásmicos.

Frente a ellas en toda su gloria estaba Natsu Heartfilia el mago estelar más guapo de toda Magnolia que pertenecía al gremio de Fairy tail.

El chico ni cuenta se daba de las sensaciones que causaba en todas las chicas por estar leyendo el último capítulo de una historia que le pasó Gajeel.

El chico con su pelo rosado siempre alborotado y sus ojos verde olivo estaba vestido con pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca que estaba con unos botones abiertos por el calor del verano en Magnolia, a su lado Plue caminaba con una paleta que le había comprado su dueño hace unos momentos.

-Vamos Plue tenemos que alistarnos para la misión de mañana-hablo animadamente el peli rosa.

Aunque toda emoción se fue al recordar la mirada asesina del peli azul cuando llegaron tarde a su última misión. Realmente Jerall mago clase S de Fairy tail haría que incluso el hombre más fuerte del mundo se hiciera pipi en sus pantalones.

Caminaron por el borde del rio recibiendo los saludos de los aldeanos del pueblo que lo conocían y que él saludaba con igual emoción.

Al llegar a su departamento el dueño le acuso de que si no pagaba la renta pronto tendría que buscar donde vivir y de forma desanimada entro a su habitación dejando las cosas en la cocina junto con Plue que gracias al calor estaba algo desinflado.

Con pocos ánimos decidió tomar primero un baño, por eso se quitó la camisa en un momento y con toalla en mano camino a su baño para darse un relajante baño caliente.

Claro todo se fue al carajo al entrar a SU baño y recalca el SU porque era SU casa y ese era Su baño.

Pero como si eso no importa dentro de la tina de su baño estaba en todo su esplendor rubio la chica que siempre lo metía en problemas.

-Ohayo Natsu-saludo Lucy con una sonrisa totalmente desnuda en su baño.

Un tic apareció en la ceja del peli rosa mientras contaba en su mente para no matar a la chica frente a él.

Lucy Dragneel la mata dragones más explosiva de fuego en toda Magnolia estaba en su baño (cosa muy común en ella) sonriendo despreocupadamente sin parecer ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Puso una mano en su frente con furia contenida de que este tipo de situaciones se volviera común en su vida.

Siempre que llegaba a su departamento encontraba a Lucy en su cama dormida, a Jerall comiendo algún dulce e incluso a Juvia leyendo sus escritos.

Por kami-sama no podía llegar a su casa un día donde pudiera solo tomar un baño y dormir sin recibir la invasión de alguno de todos sus compañeros del grupo, pero por alguna razón la que siempre estaba en su casa todos los días era exactamente la chica frente a él.

-Lucy te dije que no te volviera a-a-a...-se puso a tartamudear y rojo como un tomate.

Lucy acababa de ponerse de pie en la tina dejando que el pudiera ver todo su cuerpo desnudo solamente cubierto en algunas partes por la melena rubia de la chica.

Un intenso derrame nasal lo hizo volver a la tierra y tomo la toalla en sus hombros y sin ninguna delicadeza se la lanzo en la cara para poder salir de esa tortura que lo estaba poniendo de una manera muy caliente como la magia de la chica.

Fuera del baño se puso a esperarla con un movimiento molesto en su pie por lo que acababa de pasar. Y no era que le molestara que eso pasara en realidad, solamente que si seguía viendo a la chica desnuda (como muchas veces había pasado) no podría controlarse.

Segundos después la chica salió del baño viéndolo de mala forma. Él con un ligero sonrojo volteo la mirada de su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo.

Lucy Dragneel fue la chica que lo llevo al gremio de sus sueños y que lo rescato muchas veces en la vida, era su mejor amiga y la quería muchísimo. Pero lamentablemente para él estas situaciones lo estaban volviendo loco. La chica frente a él era más pequeña que el casi por una cabeza, su largo cabello rubio hasta su cintura y su cuerpo bien formado lograban que siempre todos los chicos voltearan a verla aunque ella no fuera tan femenina y siempre llevara una extraña bufanda con ella.

-Pudiste lanzarla con menos fuerza-dijo sujetando la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.

En un movimiento que no fue planeado los pechos de la chica se movieron y él tuvo que controlarse para ver a otro lado.

-Tu eres la invasora así que soporta el dolor-le gruño antes de hacerla a un lado y entrar a su baño a tomar un descanso.

Escucho los gruñidos de ella y la imagen de la chica desnuda le hizo decidir que lo mejor sería un baño de agua bien fría.

Unos minutos después salió del baño topándose con Lucy quien estaba en su cama animadamente solamente con una camiseta enorme que probablemente sería de él y su inseparable bufanda en su cuello. Realmente no le molesto eso ya que la chica siempre terminaba vistiendo su ropa cuando tomaba baños en su casa, lo que le molesto fue ver que entre sus manos estaba leyendo la última de sus historias que le arrebato con enojo.

Ella simplemente le hizo un puchero.

-Vete-

-No quiero-

-No seas terca-

-Pero estoy abuuuuurrida-

-¿Que paso con Charle?-

-Esa gata traidora salió con Happy ya que son buenos amigos desde que volvimos de edolas-

-Ve a pelear con Juvia-

-Juvia me dijo que "Juvia no sabe lidiar con acosadores como Gray" y luego salió corriendo-

-Ve a retar a Mirajane-

-¿Quieres que muera a manos de la nieta de la maestra?-

-Pídele comida a Laxus-

-No puede ya que estaba diciendo algo sobre cuidar a Evergreen y ella decía algo de "es de mujeres la competencia de bebida"-

-Ve a joder a Levy-

-Ese tuco de metal parecía estar cómoda hablando con Gajeel-

-¿Romeo?-

-Estaba conversando con Wendy y no me quiso curar cuando me golpee peleando con Juvia-

-Así que si estabas peleando con Juvia-

-Cállate-

Sonrió victorioso antes de ver como Lucy se cruzaba de brazos molesta. Dio media vuelta resignado a que probablemente la chica volviera a quedarse esa noche en su habitación y se puso a dejar su escrito en la mesa.

-Esa historia es genial-hablo Lucy viéndolo fijamente.

Un sonrojo inundo su rostro antes de verla de reojo y notar la sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió levemente dejando la historia en su mesa.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Se oye muy original-

-Son nuestras aventuras-le dijo con alegría y ella sonrió en respuesta.

-Pero es más divertido ahora con nuestros papeles invertidos-hablo ella viendo como él se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

-Se me ocurrió un día y decidí ver que tal seria si yo fuera un Dragón Slayer y tú la maga celestial-le dijo con nostalgia y Lucy solamente asintió.

Un silencio cómodo entre ellos se instaló mientras dentro de sus mentes varios recuerdos pasaban con rapidez.

-¿Cómo se llamara?-pregunto Lucy con interés.

-Fairy tail-

-Me gusta-dijo mientras con un ágil movimiento le ponía la bufanda en el cuello.

Natsu alzo una ceja confundido cuando ella con un poco de calor le levanto un mechón de pelo rosado, la miro confundido cuando ella se alejó mostrando ahora en su cuello desnudo una cicatriz que él sabía cómo ella se la había hecho cuando en un accidente su equipo viajo al pasado.

-Así serias si fuera Natsu Dragneel-hablo Lucy con una sonrisa radiante.

Él solamente rio de las locuras que ella hacia siempre. Con rapidez se impulsó y provoco que Lucy cayera de espaldas en la cama con el encima de ella, con las manos a ambos lados de su rostro evitando aplastarla.

Sonrió orgulloso de ver el sutil sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia y notar todo su cabello seco (no por nada ella era una maga de fuego) esparcido por toda la cama.

-Estoy encendido Lucy Heartfilia-le dijo en un tono ronco mientras se acercaba y pasaba su boca por la mejilla de la chica.

Ella se estremeció antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

-Pronto yo si seré Lucy Heartfilia por si no te acuerdas-dijo ella con diversión mientras señalaba su mano izquierda.

Instintivamente volteo a ver el anillo con una hermosa esmeralda e incrustaciones de rubí donde podía observar el símbolo de Fairy tail. Ese anillo de compromiso le había salido a un ojo de la cara, y pedirle matrimonio a su explosiva novia fue todo otro dilema.

Pero había valido la pena.

De forma rápida y hambrienta ataco los labios de su novia/prometida que le respondió con igual o más intensidad aun mientras con sus manos lo atraía más a ella en una lucha de pasión entre sus bocas robándole el aliento al otro.

Con rapidez metió una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de la chica para acariciarle una pierna sacándole un leve gemido a la chica.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos con un brillo especial en la mirada y sonrieron felices.

En una semana legalmente serian esposos y el nombre de Lucy seria Lucy Heartfilia como en sus historias, ella legalmente seria suya.

Porque desde el día que se vieron por primera vez él dijo que esa chica tan hermosa y alegre estaría a su lado siempre.

Y un mago estelar como él siempre cumple sus promesas.

**Fin**

_**Si les gusto y le logro sacar una sonrisa mi misión se cumplió. Espero hayan disfrutado de la historia como yo disfrute de escribirla.**_

_**Hasta otra mis sexys lectores :***_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión. 24/09/2015.**


End file.
